on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
Olivia is a main character on "On My Block". She is portrayed by Ronni Hawk. Character Description A friend of Ruby's family, they take her in after her parents get deported back to Mexico and she becomes a member of the friend group. A confident, family-oriented girl. She is skilled with hair and makeup and presents a stark contrast to Monse, who is more of a tomboy. Status WARNING HAS SPOILERS '''(INCLUDING '''SEASON 2) The question IS OLIVIA STILL ALIVE? I HAVE THE ANSWER. '''(It's not what I want to answer, but it's the truth) Sadly... Olivia is not returning back to the series as she died after being shot by Latrelle (Gang member of Prophets (Rival of the Santos) who was supposed to be killed by Cesar (episode 9) but, he let him go as he didn't want to kill him, one of the reasons are they went to school and played sports together (could've also been influenced by little girl seen in the episode hugging Latrelle). Alright, so lets get back to the topic as Olivia and Ruby were shot by Latrelle while celebrating Olivia's Quinceañera, then the scene comes to a grim scene as it shows Ruby bleeding after getting hit in the lung (lung collapse which caused him to breathe hard and labored so he couldn't talk, leaving the bullet going through him and the blood on his face is the blood of Olivia as the spatter will not get up to his face if it was his) and Olivia got shot in the sternum (most likely) which could've shattered it and cause fragments to puncture her heart causing her to bleed faster than Ruby, also the bullet is stuck in Olivia which contains harmful bacteria in access to her bloodstream which can prove fatal to Olivia (These sentences are backed up by medical facts).And here comes the most crucial part,Jamal trying to get to the quinceañera (He doesn’t know about the shooting yet) sees the two ambulances but it turns out one of them went dark and both of them drive slow (this means that Ruby and Olivia are in the ambulances already and may be having surgery in the back of the ambulance, but in the ambulance that went dark means that the person died in the ambulance(dying inside the ambulance).) I know what you’re thinkin why would the ambulance turn its light off if it has to go pick ruby or Olivia, but it is actually driving away from the scene, because it can be shown when Olivia’s Quinceañera fireworks are released (showing where they were(at Ruby’s house).) in the opposite direction of where the ambulances are driving to (the hospital)Also in many shows the main characters stay in the series (or the series might be over if the main character leaves or dies in the show example: if one of The Simpsons died in The Simpsons). As we all know one of them has to die (Ruby or Olivia) as there is some outside ways to know too (as all of the stars were told that they are gonna be in season two and with their reactions except Olivia here is Ruby's video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqCjgU-aALQ). Another thing is Olivia doesn't have a goal to achieve to her story (for example Ruby was trying to date Olivia and Jamal tried to find the RollerWorld money (My boy found the money).) At the last to top this sad ending off is that if you run through the last credits it will say '''Guest Starring Ronni Hawk (The actor who plays Olivia). As I end this sad conformation off "I have to say it was a great time with you Olivia" -ShaBoiSeb in 2018 (slowly wipes tears off eyes along with deleting each history of crying Micheal Jordan meme) Physical Appearance She is a Latina female, although she is portrayed by an ethnically white actress. She has wavy brown hair usually worn in a ponytail, but on the season finale she worn it pulled back in a makeshift bun. She is 5'7. She is built very averagely. She has pierced ears and brown eyes. She wears a bunch of rings on her hands. Her nails are always painted black. Personality Olivia is a very chill girl. She is typically coolheaded, with the exception of when the fam argues in Chapter Six. She quickly becomes friends with Monse and fits in with Ruby's friend group easily. The girls do not argue over boys and remain close despite being interested in the same person. She is physically attracted to Cesar. She does not seem to be interested in being more than friends with Ruby, who has a crush on her. She values family the most. She is very confident. She is shown to have some feminist values, such as not being objectified and dressing for herself. She can keep a secret. She resolves conflict very quickly. Relationships * Olivia and Ruby * Olivia and Monse * Olivia and Cesar Appearances Season 1 * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Trivia * She turns 15 in Chapter Seven and she is very upset that she can't celebrate it with her family, who has been deported. Her family has been planning and preparing for her quinceañera her whole life and it was crushing for her to not have them there. Gallery Category:Characters